


天若有情第六章

by Leviathan_1431



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, 港耀 - Freeform, 黑塔利亚 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 15:26:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18919801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leviathan_1431/pseuds/Leviathan_1431





	天若有情第六章

牵绊是什么？是命运吗？还是冥冥中注定的缘分？

在道上混了这么多年，王嘉龙笃定自己不信所谓的命运。他看过太多人的生死，也决定过太多人的生死。他冷眼旁观过底层人物靠自己的奋斗杀出一片天，也见过昔日兄弟为了利益瞬夕反目...当然，看过更多的，是混了一辈子，赚了花不完的钱，最后却在内心无尽的自责与悔疚下了此一生。

所以很多大人物信佛。其实并不是因为他们相信所谓的天道，相信所谓的命运...说到底，仅仅是为了逃避而已。

王嘉龙也一样，他深深地清楚这一点。自从13岁第一次开枪杀人，从那一刻起，他的双手就不再干净。这是一条没有办法回头的路。

王耀的出现像个意外。

他眼里的清澈仿佛只一眼就能看出他的内心，他是那么干净又纯粹，有种与罪恶截然相反的美好。第一眼看到他的那一刻起，王嘉龙就开始怀疑起自己的判断。

他居然相信这是缘分。

鬼使神差之下他把王耀留在了自己的身边。并且一而再，再而三地纵容他。他曾有过那么多的情人，从没有为谁心软过。但那天王耀的眼泪竟让他有所动摇。

这很危险，他知道。

我像黑暗中独自飘零的一抹血色孤舟，在无尽的深渊挣扎。你我相逢于海上的夜，你是我孤独里的蔚蓝，是我的救赎。

 

“你还好吗？”

眼前的人已经陷入半昏迷状态，根本没有力气言语。

王嘉龙见此情形，眉头深深地皱了起来。就算知道王耀是被下了YAO，但是没搞清楚它的种类，也不能冒然施救。

弗朗西斯黑白通吃，自是有手段弄到些稀奇古怪的玩意。何况这玩意的来源可疑，或许来自于遥远的大洋彼岸也说不定。就算搞到了解药，到那时王耀说不准已经毒发身亡。

只能这样了。

即便知道还不是占有他的最佳时机，但王嘉龙别无选择。

他将王耀抱至了他休息的客房，把人轻轻放倒在了那张豪华大床上。

“唔...”

王耀迷迷糊糊中冒出了几声呻吟。或许是因为药效渐起，他的身躯不安分地扭动着，清秀的脸颊上也浮出几朵红晕，嘴唇颤抖着一张一合，像在渴求，也像是邀约。

王嘉龙自认为自己没有那么强的自控能力，至少现在没有。何况他本来就对王耀动机不纯。

他迫切地撕开了那人的衬衫，纽扣在他的动作下崩了出去，散落在了床下。他顺着那修长的脖颈一路亲吻，稍微用力吸吮，就留下一个个爱欲的痕迹。

“嗯...别...”

身下的人因为这陌生的刺激，潜意识似乎有些抗拒。他半眯着水润的眸子，身躯微微颤抖，汗湿的长发半黏在脸上，美丽且诱人。

这欲拒还迎的态度显然更加刺激到了王嘉龙，他从衬衫被撕开的领口继续吮吻着，然后轻轻咬住那胸口的蓓蕾，用舌尖轻舔。他一手缓慢逗弄着被冷落的蓓蕾，另一只手则牢牢抱紧了身下人的腰，双腿也强硬地挤进了那人的腿间，强迫性让他分开。

“嗯...哈啊...”

这一次的吮吻用了些力道，王嘉龙抬起头来，满意地看到那蓓蕾上留下了自己的吻痕，变成了浓重的暗红色。它因为这情欲的刺激已经全然挺立，上面还闪着淫糜的水光。

身下的人儿表情迷乱，他喘着气，已经完全陷入了这陌生而又令人沉迷的快感。那双平日里澄澈清明的水眸如今完全失了焦点，里面只有一片迷离。

王嘉龙看着他这副模样，眸光幽幽，身下已经硬得发疼。他顺手一扯，那破碎的不成的样子的衬衫就轻松地脱落，也被他扔到了床下。他紧紧禁锢着身下的身躯，然后用灼热的大手揉捏起那人的下半身。

王耀的皮肤很白，因此留下的吻痕显得有几分醒目。斑斑点点的红痕从修长美丽的脖颈一路蜿蜒而下，像是在宣告这是属于另一个男人独一无二的印记。

灼热的气息与喘息声交缠，房间里的暧昧如温度般急速上升。

王嘉龙满意地感受到身下那人越来越烫，他俯下身子吻住了不安分的小嘴，用交缠的舌尖和互换的唾液来安抚那人的不安。

“呜呜呜...嗯”

王耀的身体有瞬间的紧绷，接着，全身开始小幅度的颤抖，在一阵低吟中，他在王嘉龙的手上释放了。

释放后的王耀显得平静了一些，但是身上的红晕仍未褪去，触手可及的肌肤也依旧烫热得吓人。

王嘉龙沿着他的身体曲线爱抚着，仔仔细细，眷恋的目光像是带有温度，像是要把身下这个人完全燃烧殆尽，不留一丝余烬。

不安分的大手也绕到了王耀的身后，殷勤地为他开拓内壁。因为药效的逐渐扩散，那里已经是湿淋淋的。随着每次扩张与按摩，总能带出一片液体，浸染了他们身下的床单。

“耀...耀...”

王嘉龙吻了吻王耀半湿的发，在他耳边低语着他的名字。与此同时，他握紧了手中那触感良好的腰肢，一个俯冲就贴近了那人的最深处。

这一下令二人的身体完美契合，温暖湿润的感觉令王嘉龙忍不住喟叹出声。确认身下人已经完全接纳了他，王嘉龙开始尝试小幅度地抽插起来。

每一次的探入和抽出都能带出湿淋淋的液体，沿着二人交合的部位流下来，随着肉体的啪啪相撞声，还带出了淫糜的水声。

“啊...不要...”王耀闭着眼睛，双手无助地扣紧了身上人的身体，被动地随着对方的节奏一起一伏。“不要离开我...”

樱桃色的唇一开一合，还浸染着刚刚接吻时沾上的唾液。

他好像在喊一个人的名字。

王嘉龙附身亲吻他的脸颊，与此同时，他也听清了王耀口中的低声轻喃。

他说...

“小香，不要离开我。”

 

王嘉龙站在落地窗前抽烟，因为刚洗过澡的原因，棕色的发还是湿淋淋的。水珠沿着他俊逸的脸颊蜿蜒而下，滴答滴答地掉落在了地板上。

然而他此刻却无暇顾及这一切。烟雾升腾中他的眼神显得有几分失焦。

他们做过了，他和王耀做过了。

但他心里却更空虚。

王耀对他是个谜。一个无法解开的谜。

那个叫香的男人究竟是谁？他在王耀的心里到底占据什么位置？到底是多么重要的人，才会在睡里梦里还念念不忘？

香烟被按熄在了烟灰缸中。

王嘉龙回过头去看，窗外的灯光洒进室内，明暗交错中投映出王耀沉睡的脸。

滴滴滴。电话突然响起。

“喂？”王嘉龙接起手机，但视线仍未离开床上的人。

“老大，赶紧撤离那里，你们被盯上了！”

电话里是任勇洙惊慌的声音。

 

“再快一点！”

王嘉龙一面催促开车的小弟，一面看了一眼被矫正过的后视镜。

身后起码有三四辆车在穷追不舍。几束远光灯远远地射了过来，把暗夜照亮得如同白昼。

“我尽力，老大！”

即便油门踩足，身后的车也丝毫没有落下的趋势。

“怎么会突然冒出来这么多人，是条子的伏击吗？”小弟的声音带着几分惊慌，他奋力踩着油门，车子还在不断提速中。

“不是条子。”王嘉龙显得很冷静，“是内鬼。”

车后隐隐有枪击声传来，与刺耳的轮胎摩擦声交织成了暗夜绝命曲。王嘉龙眯起了眼睛，他从来不惧怕死亡，这东西对他而言没用。看惯了生死，就会漠视生死，当然，也包括他自己的。

车身突然一阵猛烈的摇晃，透过车窗，可以看到有两辆车在左右两侧持续撞击着。

王嘉龙骂了句脏话，然后从怀中掏出一把枪。他瞥了一眼身旁依旧在沉睡的王耀，略一沉吟，顺手脱下身上的外套给他披上。

车顶有什么沉重的响声，似乎有人落在了车顶。

玻璃砰砰作响，似乎有人在砸车窗。即便车窗是经过改良的特制玻璃，这样看来也支撑不了多久。

“老大，他们追上来了！”

“我知道。”王嘉龙低头点燃了一支烟，车窗玻璃在此时摇下，他看也没看，反手对着窗外开出一枪。

窗外那人一声闷哼，紧接着就从车身滑落。

枪声大作，这样密集的追击即便是王嘉龙也有些吃不消。他开枪射死了几个爬上车身的人之后，就面临了需要换子弹的尴尬处境。

以他的身手，换弹只需三秒。只要三秒就够了。

王嘉龙叼着烟摸索出弹夹，动作快而准确。

咔咔几声，那把精致的博莱特92就再次装满了子弹。

然而意外也就在这瞬间发生了。

冰凉的触感突兀间抵上了他的喉咙。王嘉龙震惊之下不敢再有动作，他用余光瞥去，窗外一人用匕首牢牢地扣在他的咽喉。

怕是凶多吉少了。王嘉龙倒是很淡定。

砰。

喉间的力道突然松懈，那人软软地滑了出去，被高速移动地车身甩出去好远，留下了沉闷的撞击声。

王嘉龙有些惊讶地转头。

王耀不知何时睁开了眼睛，有些虚弱地对着他笑，但握枪的手却稳稳地对着窗外。


End file.
